Broken Promises
by MissFive-0
Summary: Another weekend passed, another hospital visit came. All Grace had to hold onto right now was Promises. And one was broken.


**Broken Promises**

**Hawaii Five-0: Oneshot**

**Summary:** _Another weekend passed, another hospital visit came. All Grace had to hold onto right now was Promises. And one was broken._

**A/N:** _It's been a while since I published anything in my favourite fandom and this is the first time this year, so I wrote this when inspiration hit! Hope you like it. The ending can be interpreted as Slash if you wish. If that's not your thing, it can be interpreted as Bromance. It's completely up to you._

* * *

Their weekend was interrupted again.

Danno had gotten a call from Uncle Steve, telling him about the bad guys, and he had taken her home, promising to see her soon.

In the hurry, Grace had forgotten her phone at the apartment. What if Danno tried to ring her? She wouldn't know. He could get hurt and she wouldn't be able to help.

But, she reminded herself, Danno had Uncle Steve; SuperSEAL wouldn't let anything happen to her Daddy.

He had promised loads of times.

Which was why, when her Mom came into her bedroom in the middle of the night, Grace knew that Uncle Steve had broken in promise.

Danno was hurt.

***H*5*0***

Her Mom brought her to the hospital; still wearing her One Direction P.J's that Danno had bought her.

When they reached the long corridor leading to her Fathers room, Grace spotted Steve sitting with his heads in his hands, staring at the floor. As they drew closer, Steve looked up, saw them and stood up facing them.

Grace dropped her Mother's hand and ran towards him.

He dropped down to one knee, ready to catch her like usual. Except this time when she reached him, she didn't hug him.

She hit him. Again and again and again. Anger, like Grace had never known before, coursed through her veins.

Her Mom tried to stop her, but she distantly heard him telling her to let her do it.

Grace kept hitting him until her whole body ached with the force, and the sobs worked their way free of her chest.

Tears fell from her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto her top.

Steve just let her hit him until she fell against him, and finally her fists were still. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, ignoring her feeble attempts to get free.

''I'm so sorry, Gracie,'' Steve whispered to her softly.

The anger that had consumed her just moments before, was now gone. Replaced by a mounting dread, that seemed to get heavier with each passing moment that was spent _not knowing_.

Steve pulled her tighter against him, dragging them both to their feet. He led her to the chairs that stood off to the side, sitting down in one and gesturing to the one next to him.

Grace shook her head; she was almost sure that she saw something break in his eyes then, but Grace just climbed onto his knee and rested her head against his shoulder.

She felt him release a breath against her hair as his arms came around her again.

They sat like that for a long time.

***H*5*0***

A glance at the clock told Grace they had been sat waiting for over seven hours. Her Mom had left earlier to bring Grace some more clothes, and food for them all.

Without raising her head , Grace looked up to see Steve sleeping with his head tipped back to the wall. She knew that if she so much as twitched, he would wake up fully alert.

She also knew that he need to rest, so she closed her eyes again and went back to waiting for news on her Danno.

***H*5*0***

Two days and an almighty row with her Mother later, saw Grace at Steve's house getting a much needed bath; the quickest bath of her life.

Neither she nor Steve had wanted to leave the hospital, but her Mom had made them, under the orders to shower, sleep and eat; not necessarily in that order.

Grace had to finally admit defeat, solely because Steve really did need a shower.

They had finally found out that although it would take a while, her Danno would be okay; mostly thanks to Steve's quick thinking when it happened.

So when he was done with his shower, Grace asked if she could talk to him.

''I'm sorry for hitting you, Uncle Steve,'' She started. ''I was angry and upset and scared, so I just took it out on you, because I thought you had broken your promise.''

Steve started to interrupt, so Grace hurried on.

''But you didn't. You wouldn't. I know you would never let anything happen to Danno if you could stop it. Just like Danno wouldn't let anything hurt you.'' She bit her lip, and tried to smile bravely.

''Danno hate's it when I'm upset, so I'm going to be brave and do everything I can to help. That's what Ohana do for each other.'' Grace looked up at him. ''Right, Uncle Steve?''

Steve nodded slowly, ''Yeah Gracie.'' He reached out, and hugged her to him. ''Danno is very proud of you, you know.'' Grace smiled, her arms tightening around his neck as she hugged him back.

''And for what it's worth,'' Steve added. ''So am I…''

***H*5*0***

Later that afternoon, Danny woke up.

Grace and Steve, Chin and Kono were all sat around his bed, talking quietly when a familiar voice complained about the noise.

Loudly.

All at once four people dive hugged Danny, his undignified squawk muffled by their combined weight. Grace climbed up on to the bed, nestled against Danno's good side, and listened as the others brought him up to speed on their case.

The bad guy, who had shot her Father was dead; no-one said those words in front of her, but Grace wasn't stupid.

It wasn't until the sun had set and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono had left for the day that she drifted into a doze. She was vaguely aware of voices, but they didn't make much sense.

''…scare me like that again, Danny.''

''…I promise''

''…after everything…can't lose you too…''

''As much as I hate this moss covered rock…home now. It'll take more than a bullet to get rid of me…''

''Good.''

Grace smiled to herself as she fell deeper into slumber.

Another promise had been made.

But none had been broken.


End file.
